DM-1on1-Irondust
__TOC__ Map description A map set in a rusted, industrial facility. There are nine named areas: * Super Shield Lift (Cyan): It's located at the lower level, at the west. It doesn't contain the eponymous item, but leads directly to it. Connected at both extremes with the Link Gun area. * Right Lift (Pink): Located at both levels of the south area, at the west side. Connected at the upper level with the Minigun Arches area, and with the Catwalks area at the lower and upper level. * Minigun Arches (Blue): Located at the upper level, right in the center. Holds the eponymous weapon. * Link Gun Area (Green): Comprises the lower and upper level of the East area, with the exception of the lift to the Super Shield Pack. Aside of holding the eponymous weapon, it also holds the latter item. * Double Health (Tan): Located at the lower level of the north area. Holds the two health items and the Flak Cannon. Is connected to the Shield Area at the east area, with the Link Gun Area at the west, and with the Catwalks area at the south area. * Shield Area (Light green): A big room located at the northeast area; comprises both the upper and lower levels; the upper level connects the Circular Area with the Catwalks and the lower level is connected to the Double Health area. * Circular Area (Purple): A quarter circle passage connecting the Minigun Arches with the upper level of the Shield Area. * Catwalks (Lighter green): The biggest area of the map, located at the east. In the lower levels it contains the UDamage and the Shock Rifle and is connected with the Double Health area at the center north and the Link Gun Area at the center south, and at the upper level it contains the Lightning gun and is connected with the Circular Area at the north and with the Right and Left Lift areas at the south. * Left Lift (Light purple): Located at both levels of the south area, at the east side. Connected at both levels with the Catwalks area. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Qualification Round Head-To-Head This match requires you to assemble a full team and beat them in order to prove your worthiness as a leader. After beating this match, you'll be proven worthy of leading your team and proceed to the Team Qualification Round. Tips and tricks * Most of the action in this map take place on the upper level and the Double Damage area. Controlling both the Super Shield Pack and the DD can give you quite the advantage, especially with the Rocket Launcher and the Shock Rifle not too far from that area, and the Minigun being placed in the corridor to Super Shield. Trivia * Until the stats for the game were shut down, the map held the distinction of being the 46th. most played UT2004 map of all-time, with over 58.000 matches."Unreal Tournament 2004 Map stats" @ ut2004stats Author's Notes Gallery Unreal Tournament 2004 "Godlike" maxed graphics 4K 2160p Walkthrough PART 7 - Irondust (DM)|Godlike gameplay. DM-1on1-IronDust-Zoned-TopDown.jpg DM-1on1-IronDust-Zoned-Front.jpg External links and references See also